


Dark

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink's adopted son, Keihi, is afraid of the dark. WIth a desperation to see his parents,<br/>he dashes into the woods, only to get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

Knowing he was an adventurous child, Aoba and Mink usually let him have free reign. Despite his freedom, Keihi never went out during the night. Aoba noted how afraid he usually was when his two guardians went out the door after dark, and made sure Keihi always had some light nearby. Mink said Keihi needed to learn that there was nothing to fear, but Aoba insisted not to encourage the fear. Keihi was otherwise fine with anything, they discovered, and he was bright and brave.

“They’re not back yet.”  
Mumbled Keihi one evening, lounging over the back of the living room couch. He had abandoned his toys after the first two hours of his parents’ absence. When Aoba and Mink left for a while together, be it work or their own time, they left the Allmates at home. Rurakan was preening on the desk by the couch, and looked up at the child’s words. He let out a sigh, pointing out,  
“Keihi, they won’t come back any faster with you staring out the window.”  
Pursing his lips and puffin his cheeks, Keihi slipped down to the cushions. He lay flat on his stomach, reaching over to Ren and awaking him from sleep mode. The dog Allmate turned, giving Keihi a lick and saying, “They’ll be home soon. You should get to bed, it’s late.”  
Rolling around, Keihi protested, “Nooo! I wanna wait! They’ll be home soon!” He clenched his hands into fists, having one of his rare tantrums. He suddenly leapt up, gripping his hands into tighter fists. His eyes sparkled and Rurakan tilted his head, asking, “What now?”  
“I’m… gonna go find them!”  
Ren and Rurakan, startled, cried out in unison, “No!”  
Since they were entrusted with Aoba and Mink’s precious Keihi, the two Allmates were usually very fussy when it came to his well-being. And, it being quite late in the evening, they did not want the child even going near the door. Keihi whines again, “Why not? There’s still light outside! And I know my way around everywhere!”  
He let out a prideful huff, but noticed Ren and Rurakan share a skeptical glance. Keihi cries out in alarm from the looks, jumping off the couch. Ren sighed, noting how stubborn he was being tonight. That was a trait from both Aoba and Mink, who would never budge with anything. Rurakan flaps his wings, landing on top of Keihi’s head and pointing out, “Your folks won’t take kindly to you going out without your permission, hmm? Best get to bed now.” Ren hooped down next to Keihi, nudging his legs towards his room. Reluctantly, Keihi trudged towards his room, stealing a glance at the front door.

Tip toing out of his room, Keihi watched the living room for any signs of his Allmate babysitters. It had been another hour since entering his room to sleep, and he had made a plan to sneak out after a bit. Much to his pleasure, the Allmates were in sleep mode, and not near the door. He smiled to himself, taking care to avoid the creaky floorboards. Reaching the door, he carefully and silently slipped out, stepping into the evening air. He was glad it was starting to become summer, so there was no need for anything other than his poncho. He dashed towards the path, away from the porch light. He was relieved the sun hadn’t set, and had a feeling he’d find his parents just down the path…   
Trotting down the dirt path, Keihi smiled at the thought of leaping into his parents’ arms. They’d definitely be happy about seeing him, as they’d been away for almost the entire day. Seeing him always made a smile spread across both their faces. Yet as he trudged along, he noticed it get darker. He shoved that realization aside, knowing he’d see them soon. He could still see the path, so everything was alright.   
Still no dads. Keihi glanced around him at the growing shadows, nervously wringing his hands together. His trot had turned into a hesitant walk, and his eyes darted around. The shadows deepened quickly, and the sun was vanishing behind the mountains. Then, Keihi stopped. There was no more sunlight. Faintly in the sky, but underneath the trees, it was quite dark. Very dark.  
Staring at the ground, Keihi’s lip trembled. He couldn’t see anything, not even the path, and he knew better than to continue going. Waiting was also awful, and he couldn’t help it. Wiping growing tears from his eyes, Keihi dashed forwards, trusting himself to follow the path.

Stepping into the house, Aoba took off his sweater, followed by Mink. He let out a sigh, groaning, “We forgot a light this time. The days are longer, but we should really carry a flashlight more often.”  
Mink grunted in agreement, and Rurakan suddenly appeared, floating over to Mink’s shoulder. He preened before saying, “Welcome home” The man let out another grunt. Ren dashed up to Aoba, who lifted him up with a smile. Looking around, Aoba then asked, “Where’s Keihi? Is he asleep?”  
Ren nodded, saying, “Yes. Though I’m surprised he didn’t hear you come in.”  
Aoba tilted his head, and Mink walked over to Keihi’s room. He immediately stopped, seeing the door ajar and lights off. Aoba sidled next to Mink, confused by his pause. Mink pushed the door open, and they both entered the room. Aoba approached Keihi’s bed, saw it empty, and glared down at Ren in his arms. The Allmate tensed, mumbling, “We… sent him to bed.” Rurakan simply sent, “Oh my.” Turning on his heel, Mink walked briskly out of the room towards the front door.   
“Aoba, he probably went to meet us.” Said the larger man simply, getting on his coat again. Nodding, Aoba quickly donned his sweater, out the door in a flash. Mink looked back at the Allmates, who immediately averted their gazes, saying calmy,   
“If he comes back, stay here.”  
They nodded in agreement, and Rurakan spoke up, “Do you have a light?” Mink held up a lantern he had grabbed, and stepped out the door. Aoba was waiting for him, since he couldn’t see, and looked extremely anxious as Mink walked up to him.   
“He’s probably lost and scared… he hates the dark.” Aoba mumbled, biting his lip. His eyes searched the area, and his shoulders quivered slightly. Mink suddenly reached down, holding his hand tightly. Aoba didn’t look at him, but simply gripped Mink’s hand with all the strength he could muster. Mink then whispered, “We’ll find him.”  
Looking up at him now, Aoba nodded with certainty. With Mink he could do anything.

The darkness was thick now. There was no light left for Keihi to keep track of. He was definitely sure he had lost the trail now, seeing as he stepped through soft grass. Tears had steadily been dripping down his cheeks for the last half hour, and his eyes felt puffy. His poncho had been wrung continuously in his small hands, with those now sweaty and red. Keihi didn’t let a sob escape his lips, since he knew that the night here wasn’t the safest of places. Yet he wanted to cry out so badly, for maybe someone to hear him. Staring at the ground for the past hour of wandering through the woods, Keihi had been trying to avoid the surrounding darkness. To avoid seeing the shadows everywhere. Abruptly, something flitted through the grass by him, making Keihi startle and raise his head. He made out the faint shape of a deer dashing through the trees, its antlers silhouetted against the deep black, blue of the night sky. Keihi gasped in alarm, seeing all of the darkness around him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he ran again.  
Finally, he tripped, falling over himself and thudding against a tree. Whimpering, Keihi curled into a ball, nursing his bruised legs. Lip trembling, he had finally reached his breaking point. He let out a choking sob, then started letting out blubbering cries, tears falling down his face. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe the tears, but more came out. Tightening his poncho around his small body, he cried until his eyes hurt and his throat felt dry. But even when Keihi wanted to stop, he was still whining and trembling. He had never been more scared before, and there was no on here to help him.  
Clenching his jaw, Keihi lifted his head, not caring about the night dangers, and shouted, “Daddy!! Tousan!! I’m… lost…!!” Another vocal sob ripped his throat apart, and he curled up again. He had no idea if his parents were even home yet… he would probably be stuck here for the rest of the night.

“….!”  
A faint call. Had he fallen asleep, and now was rouse by a familiar voice somewhere nearby. Lifting his head, which throbbed because of all his crying, Keihi opened his bleary eyes. He listened, and heard the call again.  
“…Keihi..!”  
Eyes widening, Keihi bolted up, his knees trembling from bruises and fatigue. Looking around wildly, he cries out, “Tousan?!” No reply. So he called louder, the yell shaking his entire body. Breathing heavily, he sat down again after hearing yet another bout of silence. Tears started forming in his eyes and he didn’t know if he could handle any more crying. All of a sudden, the voice called back louder and closer, with a different voice, “Keihi!”  
“Daddy?” Crawling forwards, Keihi desperately swiveled his head around for the source. Finally, finally Keihi saw familiar bright blue haired man next to a much larger one. He called to them, not able to hold back a smile, “Tousan! Daddy!”  
They spotted him, relief washing over both their faces. They dashed towards Keihi, Aoba speeding ahead. He scooped Keihi in his arms, kissing the child’s forehead and holding him tightly. Keihi felt no anger, only affection that he had so missed even through a day. Aoba caressed his hair, running his hands through it and giving Keihi more kisses. All the while, Keihi blubbered, “Tousan… Tousan…!” To which Aoba would whisper, “I’m here.”  
Mink came up behind them, and Keihi flinched at Mink’s hard gaze. Aoba honestly knew what Mink was going to do so he set Keihi down in front of Mink, who kneeled. Keihi clutched at his poncho, meeting Mink’s gaze. Then, Mink reached out, grasping Keihi’s hands, which he dwarfed. He held them, squeezing them a bit. Eyes widening, Keihi felt the large man shaking slightly, and then looked back into Mink’s face to see a small smile at the sides of his lips. Biting his lip, Keihi went to bury himself in Mink’s strong chest, sobbing, “Daddy! Daddy, I’m sorry! I… I wanted to see you, and…”  
Mink ruffled his hair, saying in his deep voice, “I know. Don’t scare us again.”  
Keihi nodded vigorously, and Mink picked him up with one hand. Aoba leaned close to Mink, observing Keihi with a sigh. The small boy was clutching Mink’s shoulders and bawling, though it was much less stressed sounding. Mink rubbed Keihi’s back, and he offered Aoba the lantern to hold. They walked back to the house in silence, Keihi quieting down.  
“Uwaah… look at his legs and knees! I’d love to get him in the bath, but guess some disinfect is okay for now…” Mumbled Aoba, worry etched into his voice. Mink said softly, letting out a huff, “Just let him sleep.”  
Nodding, Aoba reached for Mink’s free hand, holding it tightly. He smiled, and Mink glanced at him quizzically. Closing his eyes, Aoba whispered, “Thank you.”  
He paused before adding, “I love you. I love this; being together.”  
After a moment, Mink let out a genuine smile, saying, “Yes. I do, as well.”  
He kissed the top of Keihi’s head, then reached over, giving Aoba a kiss on the head above his ear. Aoba flushed, pursing his lips. He smiled nevertheless, and the lantern led their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> WWWWW ok first off, Keihi was created by the amazing masasei!!!  
> and this fic came to be 'cause i was tweeting like mad what would  
> happen if Keihi got lost in the woods and his daddies had to find him--


End file.
